Be My Escape
by AGENT KELL
Summary: He's broken. He yearns for her. He's afraid of getting broken once again. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

_**Be My Escape**_

_He's broken. He yearns for her. He's afraid of getting broken once again. -SasuSaku-_

_**Disclaimer**_

_I… uh… don't own Naruto. I own the plot though._

_Chapter One

* * *

_

_And I need you,_

_And I miss you._

_And I wonder…_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you…_

* * *

_Sasuke stared at the framed photograph of him and Sakura._

_It was taken two days ago._

_…_

…

_The two were close together, Sasuke with his arm slung around her shoulders and pulling her close; _

_Sakura with an arm wrapped around his waist and the other hand in a V-sign. Both were smiling brightly…_

…

…

…

_It made his heart hurt._

…

_He clenched his fists._

_He wouldn't believe Ami. She was a liar._

_Sakura wouldn't leave, and even more, Sakura would never hate them._

_She wouldn't._

…

…

_Tears slowly dripped down his face—but he did not cry. He made no noise as he looked over the pictures of him… __and Sakura._

_Alone._

_There was no Sakura to comfort him. _

_And this was the last time he ever cried..._

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!"

It was a noisy hallway. Whispers, chatting, laughter…any noise imaginable could be heard.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He stopped walking.

Immediately, the noise stopped. Everyone was silent, looking at Sasuke and the girl.

He turned around to face the girl.

She smiled brightly at him, and opened her mouth to ask the question everyone knew so well.

"Sasuke-kun! Would you go ou-"

"Don't." He glared at her, "Call me Sasuke-kun."

-

**_His cold, icy, hard voice sliced through the still air to lash out at the girl in front of him._**

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke. Aged sixteen. Likes almost nothing. Dislikes almost everything. _

_Known as the Ice Prince._

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke grabbed a towel on the bench before proceeding towards Kakashi, who as usual, had his little orange perverted book in hand.

"Basketball isn't just a solo play."

He grunted.

The masked teacher sighed and put a hand through his hair, rubbing his head, and putting his book into his pants pocket.

"To win a game, you have to have the skills, but those who lacks in teamwork eventually fail."

"Hn."

"Sasuke." Kakashi began sternly, instead of his usual light-hearted tone, "Those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash." Sasuke said nothing. Kakashi sighed.

"Get back into the court." He took out his 'Icha Icha Paradise' again, but watched as his star player slowly walked back into the court. _'He's too cold for his own good.'_

* * *

_I__t hurts._

_It hurts to see every one of those pictures we took together._

_It hurts to see all your stuff shut away in those boxes._

…

…

_I have so much to ask._

_Where are you? Why did you leave? Do you really hate us?_

…

…

_But what I really want... I just want to see you again_

* * *

Naruto threw a bottle of water at Sasuke.

"Teme! Can't you just work with Neji and the others?" He demanded as a hand shot up to catch the bottle.

Sasuke unscrewed the bottle cap and gulped down water.

"SASUKE! Answer me!"

"… They'll just bring me down."

Naruto opened his mouth to yell, then closed it before asking softly, "Sasuke… are you still thinking… about Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke smashed the empty bottle onto the ground and walked off.

* * *

_  
I hate you._

_I hate you for leaving._

…

…

_But please come back._

…

_Come back to us._

…

_Come back to me._

* * *

_I'm tired of rumors starting  
_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me_

_Why can't they back up off me_

_Why can't they let me live_

* * *

_A fuzzy image of a boy formed in her mind. She couldn't see any of his features other than his dark, raven-colored hair._

_Voices…so many, all unheard. Finally, she could make out a muffled voice. _

_"I am…" the image became even more hazy and the voices went static, "…ke." _

_The image was turning black, darker and darker, more and more until only a smile could be seen on the boy's face…_

* * *

_Whisper. Whisper.  
_"Isn't she the one who found Zaku cheating on her?"

_Whisper. Whisper.  
_"She caught Zaku and Kin all over each other!"

_Whisper. Whisper.  
_"Heard she wanted to join in as well!"

-

-

Sakura clenched her fists as she walked down the hallway, eyes full of tears focused on the floor. She refused to let a single drop slide down her cheeks.

She couldn't look up. She was too ashamed to look up. Everyone taunted her, laughed at her, made jokes about her, ever since she had caught Zaku red handed in the act of cheating on her.

-

He was, after all, the playboy and bully of the school.

She felt so betrayed. Her current state of vulnerability only made it worse. She had lost her parents just before she started dating him, and now this…that unfeeling jerk made everything so much worse.

**-**

**-**

_Whisper. Whisper.  
_"I heard that he went out with her only because she lost parents recently."

_Whisper. Whisper.  
_"He took pity on her!"

_Whisper. Whisper.  
_"…heard that he stole her virginity!"

-

-

That was right. Zaku had only taken pity on her that her parents died in a car crash, and decided to go out with her. It was only when she had caught them, when he smirked at her and said so. Kin was smirking at her as well--until she decided to suck on Zaku's neck.

But she had done nothing of the sort with Zaku! People took chances like that to ruin someone else's reputation, and it was almost… normal in this school.

* * *

The teacher was at the white board, frantically trying to keep the class in order. Spitballs were being thrown around, people were chatting animatedly, paper planes flew around, and iPods were attached to ears.

Sakura, however, was reading a book. The teachers never taught anything anyways, the only way you learnt was by reading the textbooks, but most didn't even attempt to.

The PA system cackled, everyone turned silent, and the teacher sighed in relief. A voice rang through the speaker. "Haruno Sakura, please report to the Principal's Office. Haruno Sakura, please report to the Principal's Office."

Everyone in the room turned to stare at her, whether they were sneering, not caring, or gossip-ready to whisper to their friends.

Sakura did not dare to look at anyone as she stowed her book in her bag. She slung it over her shoulder as she stood—it wasn't safe to leave one's belongings in one place while you were in another. The school just wasn't safe like that.

She made her way to the Principal's Office.

* * *

"So Tsunade-san, you wish to bring Sakura with you back to Tokyo?"

"Yes. Her parents' will states that I, as her godmother, now have full custody over her."

"Ah yes. It will be better for the young girl. She has so much more potential, so much talent, that can't be developed in this lowly school, we hardly have much budget."

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Tazuna-sama, Tsunade-sama, Haruno Sakura has arrived." Came the secretary's voice.

"Let her in." Tazuna replied.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! It's been a long time!" The blonde woman scooped her up in a warm bear hug.

"Tsunade-sama…?" Sakura was stunned at the sight of the woman who had saved her and was her hero.

* * *

_I was so excited, elated. _

_I was going to get a new chance at school life._

_No more teasing, no more Zaku, no more Kin._

_I had a chance to be a doctor, to be something more than that school could ever produce._

_And maybe… just maybe… I would be able to find my prince charming, my one true love._

_-_

_Hey! I have a right to believe in fairytales, I've always loved them… but I never knew why…_

…

…

_But what I did not expect was that I was about to confront my past…my childhood. Something I've pushed away for a long time—pushed away so far that now, I cannot even remember the names and faces of my old friends. All I know is…I had friends._

* * *

_A fuzzy image of a boy formed in her mind. She couldn't see any of his features other than his dark, raven-colored hair._

_Voices…so many, all unheard. Finally, she could make out a muffled voice. _

_"I am…" the image became even more hazy and the voices went static, "…ke." _

_The image was turning black, darker and darker, more and more until only a smile could be seen on the boy's face…_

* * *

_Shake. Shake._

_Groan._

_…_

"Bui!"

"Sakura-chan… If you don't wake up now, you'll be late for your first day of school! I have to leave now!"

Squeal.

_…_

_…_

_A pig…?_

_…_

Realization hit Sakura as she gasped and shot up, looking at the little alarm clock on her dressing table, she thanked Shizune before rushing to the bathroom.

"Thanks for waking me up Shizune-oneechan!"

_

* * *

_

Standing in front of the school campus, Sakura was still pondering about the dream she had the night before. Strange that it should come up now; she first dreamed it several years ago.

It was the same dream…

"A-ano… are y-you a-alr-alright?" A shy voice shook the pink-haired girl out of her thoughts and made her realize that she had been staring dumbly at the school.

Sakura was still a little out of it as she answered. "Uh…yeah…wow…this school is huge."

"A-ano… are you a n-new s-student?"

"Yeah. You?"

The dark haired girl nodded her head. 'She's so shy!' Sakura thought in amazement.

_

* * *

_

"Ohayo Shizune-oneesan" Walking over to Shizune, Sakura petted Tonton, "Ohayo to you too, Tonton," the piglet replied with an cheerful, 'BUI!'.

Shizune smiled at her, saying, "Tsunade-sama should be ready to give you your folder, Sakura-chan." At which she muttered under her breath, "I reminded her last night." Sakura grinned, having heard the barely audible comment.

_

* * *

_

_…_

_Knock. Knock._

_…_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_…_

_KNOCK._

_…_

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

_…_

**_BANG!_**

_…_

_…_

"Come in."

Opening the door, "Tsu-" Sakura stared in shock at the mess, before gulping, "Tsunade-sama."The sight before her held the almighty principal of the school, Tsunade-sama who was rubbing her eyes vigorously, a messy desk, and a large brown envelope on top of one of the stacks of paper.

_

* * *

_Sakura inspected the brown envelope closely and found a dark spot on it. 

I am so sure she drooled on it.

…

_

* * *

_**A/N. Yes, I feel like slapping myself, I have this tendency to do things I said I wouldn't do, so yeah, i'm so sorry! But I still hope you guys will like it.**

**I have so many mixed feelings for this. Since I've started rewriting, I'm jamming three chapters into one, so from the past 18 chapters, instead there will only be 6 or less, and of course with more action packed (well fluff) inside. :D**

**And! Instead of delaying whatever Daisuke (I deleted him as well. I hate OC's, so now it's Zaku –you know that asshole who injured Sakura during the Chuunin Exams-) did to Sakura, I stated it right in the beginning, and well, lessened the impact it made to Sakura, so that I can concentrate more on SasuSaku.**

**_Yeah. I would totally appreciate reviews._**

**_And thank you to those who've supported me all the way._**

**_Make sure to read my other story, 'Unwritten', or my recently attempted oneshots, 'Anything for You', is also undergoing some sort of change, though much more minor._**

**_Ja!_**

**_IC-chan_**

**_P.S. And as always, thank you Aly-chan!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Be My Escape**_

_He's broken. He yearns for her. He's afraid of getting broken once again. –SasuSaku-_

_**Disclaimer**_

_I do not own any songs used (OMG MICHAEL BUBLE SONG! HOME!!), or the Naruto Characters which I love so dearly._

_Chapter Two_

* * *

_And I'm__ surrounded by_

A million people I

Still feel alone

Oh, let me go home

Oh, I miss you, you know

* * *

It was the same thing, day by day. 

Every time I walk past that hallway, more came, calling me by that dreaded nickname,

And every time, I remember her smile… her voice…

-

Sasuke clenched his fists as he glared at a fangirl.

-

_Don't they ever learn?_

Besides, I'll never believe a single one of them **again**. _Never ever._

* * *

Sakura had just met Hyuuga Neji. His first impression on her was horrible: a totally unsociable jerk (okay, maybe not that-unsociable, but yes, he's a jerk!) that was way to pushy… and Sakura was willing to bet he had a stick up his ass. 

_-Flashback-_

_Sakura and Hinata had reached the General Office __to see Neji, standing outside the door a brown envelope in hand._

_He did not even acknowledge her presence as he walked over to Hinata, "Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama has instructed me to help collect your schedule," he passed __the envelope to Hinata as he walked past her, "I was also instructed to introduce you to your surroundings."_

_Hinata looked at Neji, "D-demo… Neji-kun, I h-have a f-friend w-with me. C-can w-we wait for h-her?" __She gestured to Sakura, giving her friend an apologetic look. Neji, finally looking at Sakura, raised an eyebrow when he saw her, "You associate yourself with people who dye their hair in such…__**" **__he paused to think of how to describe Sakura's pink tresses, "…such a vibrant manner, Hinata-sama? Hiashi-sama will not be pleased."_

-

And all the while during the whole conversation, Sakura's veins were popping out anime style; _did Neji not __**realize**__ she was just standing __**there**__? And for cripe's sake, SHE DID __**NOT**__ DYE HER HAIR! She didn't even DO anything to piss him off. _She resisted the urge to bitch-slap him and yell at him, since she did not want to cause a scene on the first day of school. Sakura stomped off inside to collect her schedule.

* * *

Ino entered the correct number into her locker lock and swung the door open, checking her face in the mirror for any make-up imperfections. A tiny gasp escaped her as she saw something wrong, and she immediately set about to fix it. Satisfied with her appearance, she took out her books needed for the day 

**All** of a sudden the whole hallway went eerily _silent_**--** nobody talked, nobody moved, and everyone all knew what to expect; another silly fangirl of Uchiha Sasuke, called him Sasuke-kun… just as Sakura had so affectionately called him before…and as always, he snapped.

Ino sighed. _Don't they ever give up?_

**Everyone** all knew he never, _**NEVER**_, accepted a date, and he _**always **_snapped when people called him Sasuke-kun.

Ino merely shook her head in disgust as she watched the 'poor' girl being glared down by Sasuke. When the idea of 'asking Sasuke-kun out everyday till he flips and accepts one of us' was _**first**_ proposed, the poor girl would have been sympathized with, but now…that it was an everyday experience, people just grew tired of the ridiculous routine. Whoever did so would be considered just plain dumb. Besides, **everyone** knew they didn't love him for who he was, but for merely his looks, his fortune, and his fame.

Lastly, people who knew him for a long time knew that he would never let go of a girl, people like Ami and I, accepted that fact and have moved on and has stopped our crazy ideals of even _**thinking**_ about going out with him, and that lucky girl is none other than Haruno Sakura, who has been missing for years.

The poor girl just stood there dumbfounded and the water tap was already overflowing with tears. Sasuke walked towards goodness-know-where, and gradually everyone continued their activities. Ino closed her locker and locked it up, even though it was safe in the campus to leave your lockers unlocked. She had her valuables inside, and it was _always_ _**better to be safe than sorry**_.

Then she saw Ami next to her right. Narrowing her sky blue eyes, she glared at Ami; they were never on good terms ever since Ino found her bullying Sakura.

_-Flashback-_

'_Hey! Big forehead, look here!' Ami and her group threw rocks at Sakura._

_Sakura tried to block her face with her already scratched hands and the group just laughed at her as she winced with pain._

_Ino had__had enough; she ran over to them and threw random flowers into their open mouths._

_Smirking at them as they coughed out the bits of flowers, Ino remarked "Those are poisonous plants, you guys better watch out who you're messing with!"_

-

Ami glared back in response**--** neither of them liked the others' company.

As they glared, a head of bright pink walked past them. They blinked at the same time, turning to look for the pinked haired girl, whom they suspected was Sakura. No one else had pink hair. Just then, the bell rang, and both of them cursed, _'Shit!'_ before running off to their own classes.

* * *

"Hinata. We have decided that the main branch will be situated in Tokyo as the economy is at its peak there; you will be attending the same school as Neji. As the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, you are expected prominent grades, but yours are merely adequate. Hanabi has managed to skip two grades at such a young age, yet you have skipped none." 

As he paused, Hinata kept quiet, and Hiashi lifted the tea cup on the table to take a small sip, and putting it down to ask her to leave. "You are dismissed." Hinata bowed to her father and slide the door open, exiting the room.

As she walked to her room, disappointment shot through her**--** she had never been good enough as the heiress… but as she thought of Tokyo, a faint smile appeared on her lips, reminiscing memories of the fun and exciting times it had been when she used to live at Tokyo before she had moved. Entering her room, she walked towards her futon, lifted up the pillow, and stared dreamily at an old and worn out photograph. In the photograph was a younger her, blushing and smiling meekly eyes filled with tears, a spiky blonde, who was grinning and giving the victory sign.

_-Flashback__**-**_

"_Hinata-chan! Don't cry!"_

"_N-naruto-kun… I don't w-want t-to m-move." Hinata sobbed. "I'll…" she hiccupped, "m-miss y-you."_

_Neji, who was to take care of her, softened his eyes__ he didn't like the idea of the main branch moving as well. Tenten, who was next to him, was holding onto a camera. _

_He told Tenten to ask them to pose and take a picture, "Hinata-chan, Naruto! Why don't the both of you take a picture?" The girl asked for him._

_-_

Hinata smiled fondly at the thought of that particular memory. _I hope Naruto-kun didn't forget me._

* * *

"Homeroom… is… at… H203…" Sakura mumbled, scrutinizing her schedule once more. 

Looking around at the classroom labels, H208, H207, H206, H205… "It should be around here somewhere…" H204, H203… "There it is! I hope I'm not late, since the bell rang already…"

Sliding the door open, Sakura peered into the classroom, there was no teacher inside, and there were plenty of empty seats. '_Looks like I'm early_.**'** She mused. Looking around, Sakura spotted Hinata seated at a table with a spiky**-**haired brunette and a spiky**-**haired blonde seated in front of her chatting to her animatedly. Hinata was blushing furiously; Sakura frowned. Were they picking on her?

* * *

"Yo! Kiba!" Naruto ran up to the brunette's seat. "Woof!" With a bark, Akamaru jumped at him. Cursing and wiping off the mutt's saliva, Naruto greeted Kiba, "What's up, yeah!" 

Kiba grinned, pointing to Hinata, and immediately he rushed to her.

"Ne, ne, I've never seen you around here before… are you new?" A spiky**-**haired blonde with three lines on both cheeks, bright cerulean eyes, and that signature grin**…** Hinata blushed, recognizing Naruto, her not-so-secret crush. Then she looked down sadly… _He doesn't remember me any more…_

"Hey, hey! Why are you red? Are you sick??" Naruto shook the poor girl.

While being shook and held onto by her crush, Hinata managed to sputter out a, "N-Na-Naruto-k-kun…"

He stopped shaking her and exclaimed, "You know my name? I must be really famous!!" Just then, a shadow loomed over them.

Both Naruto and Hinata looked up to see Sakura, and Sakura glared at the blonde, "Keep your hands off her." She growled. "How _**dare**_ you bully this poor girl!!?"

The blonde gaped at Sakura in shock, "_Pink hair… green eyes…" _"S-Sa-Sakura-chan…" He tried to engulf her in a bear hug, but Sakura's sharp reflexes gave him an uppercut. Recovering from the blow as he held on to his stomach, he slowly blinked at Sakura, "Y-you're Sakura-chan!"

* * *

Sasuke glared at Kakashi as he _finally_ made an appearance. He had been waiting for him outside of the staff room for a good fifteen minutes! 

"Good morning to you too, Sasuke." Kakashi's lone visible eye crinkled at the sight of his student.

"Hn." Apparently his glaring stopped when he decided Kakashi was hopeless – Kakashi had turned back to his porn, 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

Kakashi glanced back at Sasuke. "We'll be having a match against Sand High on Club Day. Thought you might want to know."

* * *

Ino unconsciously tapped her fingers on her desk --a sign that she was in some sort of dilemma. 

'_It has to be Sakura! That girl had pink hair, and no one else has pink hair except Sakura, but… Sakura left!__**'**_

_-_

Shikamaru was somewhat concerned—and for once, he was not napping. After all, it _is_ kind of difficult to sleep on a table that someone is tapping on. "What's up?" he yawned.

Ino did not even look at the boy to her left as she answered him solemnly,still tapping her fingers. "Nothing's up Shika."

"I don't think so." Shikamaru propped his head up on a hand, elbow on table, and faced her. "See, you're tapping." Ino quickly became irritated.

"It's _nothing_." _That_ gained Chouji's attention, and he stopped munching on chips, "Ino-chan, really, what's wrong?" only to put his attention back on munching. Ino sighed, "Nothi-"

Asuma cut her off, "Chouji, if I catch you eating in class one more time, you're getting a detention." Sighing, he continued, "And Shikamaru, don't slouch, Ino, _please_ pay attention to class."

* * *

"Right! Sasuke, please get back to class, and try not to get lost on the road on life." Kakashi waved as he strolled back into the staff room. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Kakashi –as if _**he **_would get lost.

He reached his classroom, slid open the door, nodded to Iruka and gave him his excuse, and sat down, all in a matter of two minutes. His eyes flicked to the left—dead last wasn't there. _'Probably camping at Kakashi's.'_ Sasuke thought sarcastically.

* * *

A swirl of leaves exploded in the classroom. Then, as quickly as they came, they were gone, revealing Kakashi's slouching form. The class merely rolled their eyes at them, while Naruto yelled, "Kakashi-sensei, what is it with you and 'dramatic' entrances?!" 

"Sorry class, I got lost on the road of life." He sighed, as he took out his 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

Naruto yelled out again. "LIAAR!"

"You're not even supposed to be here, Naruto. Missed your sensei, eh?" Kakashi watched in amusement as Naruto turned a variety of different colors before yelling again.

"Shit! Iruka's gonna kill me!" with that, Naruto dashed out of the classroom.

As if nothing had happened, Kakashi looked up to the class, "Right, today we have two new transfer students. Would you please stand up and introduce yourselves?"

* * *

Holding onto his bruised ear- courtesy of Iruka for being late, Naruto grinned. "Yeah! It's finally break time!" 

Rolling his eyes at the blonde, Sasuke, who was not at all amused by the Naruto's antics, said dryly, "Dobe." _–Yep, just the typical word to describe Naruto._

Just then, platinum blonde flashed in front of the duo, and with that, Naruto went on to overreacting (as usual), "OH MY GOD! THAT SHINE REMINDS ME OF FUZZY EYEBROWS TEETH!"

Immediately that blonde stopped, and she turned around to reveal herself as Ino. Veins popped up anime style and she walked towards him. "What. Did. You. Say?" A sadistic smile was formed as Naruto gulped –he never did like the temper of women, or girls.

Besides, this particular blonde only reminded him of Sakura, she was Sakura's best friend then at the time, and they always hung out, which reminded him… "A-AH INO! I SAW SAKURA TODAY!"

* * *

_I've had my run _

_Baby, I'm done_

_I gotta go home_

_Let me go home_

_It will all be alright_

_I'll be home tonight_

* * *

**A/N. Okay, the chapter has been edited by Aly-chan! Who does miracle work by the way. And there are no more embarrassing notes –blush- as pointed out by Kikoru-chan, I totally forgot about them. Aiks.**

**Oh, and I hope it isn't too wordy, I mean, compared to previous, this is much more wordy. And, do realize that now, they meet in a different way, and Naruto is… Naruto.**

_**Reviews are always appreciated.**_

_**Ja!**_

_**IC-chan**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Be My Escape  
**__He's broken. He yearns for her. He's afraid of getting broken once again. –SasuSaku-_

_**Disclaimer  
**__I just want Sakura and Sasuke to be together in the real thing. That's all I need, and it doesn't have to be a fairy tale ending, it doesn't have to be a Happily-Ever-After._

_**Inspiration  
**__I'd say the many reviews were one, :D thank you all for the sweet comments and encouragements.  
__I'm sorry for the long wait. Let's hope I get to finish this story by the end of 2008! (which... is not quite possible, but, let's pray.)_

_Chapter Three _

_(Ami's POV)_

_Bright apple eyes and pastel pink hair.  
She smiled. "Hey, Ami-chan…"_

It was a start of a friendship.  
One I was unable to keep.

* * *

The moment I laid my eyes on that woman, I was mesmerized by her jet black hair that flowed down to her stomach, beautiful, kind onyx eyes that held a gentle gaze, but she was pale, very pale.

I had always adored Mikoto-sama. She was beautiful, kind, and strong, the woman I, Watanabe Ami wanted to be, she was my idol. But of course, my attention would sometimes slightly waver to both her good looking sons, albeit more towards Sasuke-kun because Itachi-kun was too tall and quiet (he hardly spoke at all).

Sasuke-kun, however, was (really) shy, he could hardly even talk straight, and always babbled softly, making him even cuter (if that was possible) and more lovable, what we shared mostly in common though, was that we both loved Mikoto-sama very much.

Then Sasuke-kun changed a lot. After he met a blonde, Naruto, and a pink-haired girl named Sakura, he spoke up much more, he wasn't soft or loud, but you could definitely hear him. He wasn't as cute anymore, but much more charming. I took no notice of them at first, idolizing Mikoto-sama all the same.

And but of course I was enraged when I noticed Mikoto-sama treating the Sakura just as well as she did with me. I felt envious of Sakura, for I took pains and means to make Mikoto-sama acknowledge my presence, but Sakura had only befriended Sasuke-kun, and here she was, all friendly and caring with Mikoto-sama. 

I wanted Mikoto-sama's full attention, and furthermore I wanted Sakura to get _lost_. Adding the fact that I laid my eyes on Sasuke-kun first!

-

_I try and I try and I try.  
__But… one look and I know.  
__He's already gone._

_Sasuke's already gone._

_-_

As I turned around to face the corridor after putting my books in, I am shocked beyond anything else. Walking along the corridor, are Naruto, Ino and Sasuke. Ino is yelling at them to wait for her, while everyone else is making way for them to pass.

They _zoom_ past me, not even giving me a glance, but I notice that… _his_ eyes have life in them.

My eyes widen, _'don't tell me that girl was really Sakura.'_

All thoughts of the Uchiha Sasuke fan club meeting drifted away from me as I followed swiftly behind them.

I was going to meet _Sakura_.

I had to. _No matter _what.

* * *

_(Sakura's POV)_

"…_Ami-chan?"  
_"_Ami-chan!? Where are you?!"_

_-_

I was never popular.

_Sure_, I was an eye-catcher for owning pink hair, but _no_, I was never 'in'.

In fact, I was probably treated like an outcast for the most of my lifetime.

At least, for my life in Sound High, I knew that much.

And as for my lost memories, I never really cared much about it, because if my teenage life sucked so much, my childhood probably wasn't any better.

_That was how I felt, until I saw him…_

-

-

-

-

Today was dubbed club day by the students, and there were no lessons—everyone was making last minute preparations to recruit new club members.

It was pretty amazing, I thought, when I saw the entire campus being filled with hustle and bustle as I ventured around, having fifteen minutes more before I had to assemble in the hall for a briefing by Tsunade-sama.

I sat down by the Art Club Stall (because they had seats), and gazed with amazement as many people walked around. The guy next to me as furiously drawing something in a sketchbook, and as I leaned in closer for a peep, he snapped the book shut and gave me a hostile look.

I lifted my arms up in defense, and backed away.

Sure, he had nice obsidian eyes, and was really, really pale, good looking too, but did he have to be so _weird_? Not to mention defensive. _Sheesh._

Just then, I noticed a guy with silvery white eyes and long brown hair that was tied at the end inspecting me, and as soon as he saw me looking at him, gave me one last look and walked away.

'_Well that was freaky.' _I thought, and turned my head to look at the other direction.

And that was when I saw _him_.

Him with the dark obsidian eyes and raven hair  
Him who greatly resembled the little boy in my dreams  
We were staring at each other for probably a good five minutes till a guy passing by bumped into me, and muttered an apology.

Gazing back into the spot he was in… he was gone.

Dusting imaginary dust off my blouse, I laughed to myself.  
It couldn't be him; surely he would have changed a lot…

The feeling of butterflies in my stomachnever left me as I scampered to the hall.

* * *

_(Sasuke's POV)_

"_She lost her memory in a car accident."_

-

She hadn't changed much, I noticed.

Her pink tresses were of the same pink hue as before, 

Her green eyes where somehow different than what I remembered.

They spoke of betrayal, hurt, and hope.

_My heartbeat raced along with me and I pumped more energy into my legs.  
__When the feeling of despair finally left me and I stopped running, I panted heavily, put a hand through my hair, collapsed on a wall and slumped down onto the floor._

Our memories… it doesn't matter anymore.

She doesn't _remember._

_I smash my fist into the cemented ground and it bleeds but I do not care.  
__I let out a strangled cry and I punch the ground again._

She doesn't remember _me.  
(We don't have anything, anymore.)_

_-_

_"don't you remember me?"_

* * *

_(Sakura's POV)_

_She said, "You bitch."_

-

I thought she had looked familiar with her red crimson eyes and silky purple hair when I was about to walk past her. But as we both met eye to eye, her expression changed to one of horror, and she abruptly turned and grabbed me and smashed me against the lockers.

She said, "You _bitch._"

I could feel my back bruise against the cold metal. I winced. _'It hurts.'_

"Where were you?!" She screamed at me.

She shook me roughly by my shoulders and my head banged against the hard metal. 

"Where were you when he needed you?!"

I couldn't say anything. I was confused and my sight was fuzzy. 

It hurt.

"Answer me! Sakura!"

-

Again and again, she shook me, asking me the same question.

The last I saw and heard was a long blonde haired girl screeching at her. 

* * *

_(Tenten's POV)_

"_I saw Sasuke proposing to her." Naruto said.  
__I was surprised to hear that._

Seriously.  
It felt as if I saw Neji kissing Naruto or something.

Actually, _naw_.

-

"…Tenten, I saw her."

Raising an eyebrow at him as I bit down hard at my dango (_mhmm, delicious)_, I was confused.

What was he talking about?

"Sakura."

I choked on the sweet gooey substance as I heard him say the taboo name.

"R-REALLY?!"  
"Hn."

Shooting Neji a weird look, I questioned him.

"Shouldn't we go and tell Sasuke then?"  
"…It's none of our business."

"B-but!" I pleaded with my eyes.  
"…We don't even know what it was all about."

Feeling defeated, I agreed to keep quiet. "…fine" 

…

…

"…but can we go and take a look at her?"

* * *

_(Ino's POV)_

"_Friends forever?"  
__She grinned, eyes full of mirth._

"_Yeah!"  
_

_-_

I had been rushing to the hall when I spotted a mop of pink and purple.

Horror rushed to me when I realized it was Sakura who was being pushed against the lockers by Ami (_that bitch)_.

Every muscle in me twitched, and I ran (_to my best bestest friend)_.

With all of my might, I pushed Ami off Sakura.

"Ami! Get off her!"

Immediately, I attended to Sakura.

_She was losing consciousness and her body went limp._

I felt tears gathering at my eyes and they fell.

"…Sakura…"

Both of us on the ground, I hugged her.

"…don't leave me anymore."

-

-

-

-

Sakura and I had been the best of friends. Sakura was insecure and shy, and she made me want to protect her. As I got closer to her, Sakura looked the type to be angry –nostrils flaring and all, but she never did. She would endure, and endure, because she didn't want others to feel the misery she felt.

And then there was Sasuke. Naruto and I had always been the third wheel, with me chasing after Sasuke and Naruto after Sakura. But after awhile, we stopped. We just stopped. It was obvious they liked each other, _after all_. Surely I would give up my crush to her.

Despite always poking fun at her –she was just so adorable, she was precious to me. And so, when she left, I cried. I cried for days. And I missed her.  
_(and now she is back.)_

* * *

_(Sakura's POV)_

"_Do you remember me?"_

"_I'm sorry, I don't."_

_-_

It was black. And then suddenly everything came to life again.

I was in a room, with bleached walls and everything was white, white, white. And there was someone holding onto my hand. It was warm. _'…mother?'_

I blinked. She had platinum blonde hair… was she… was she my saviour?  
She was looking at me. Smiling.

Somehow… I smiled back, and then the tears startedpouring down.  
_(I didn't know why.)_

* * *

_**A/N: This was kind of short but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. It isn't edited yet, too, and I haven't proof-read it, so I hope you don't complain.**_

**-Manga Spoiler Alert!-**

-

-

-

-

Oh my god. I just bawled my eyes out! Again! As if my dog dying wasn't more than enough, the fight_rivalry_**love** between Sasuke and Itachi is…just… I can't describe it. (_there I go again, bawling.) _I…_mean_… he poked him! And did you notice? In some page of the manga Sasuke looked exactly like how he used to look like as a small child, the **fear** in his eyes. (Well at least to me.) And Itachi is seriously, like an older brother to the end. He gave me a heart attack in the genjutsu (like, a few chapters back, remember?), he had me nearing death when he poked his forehead, and I thought he poked his eye. I was cowering in fear, and well, bawling my eyes out. And then… he poked his forehead! OMEGAAA and, then I cried even harder. I don't want ita-chan to die now! D:

Those who have read the manga and are actually reading this, review and tell me how you feel! I don't want to be the only one! D:

-

-

-

-

**-Manga Spoiler Alert End-**

-

-

-

-

Uhm, hey guys. I can't exactly say I'm fine, because honestly, I still feel… well… I still miss my dog, and I probably will… never get over her. And so I'm dedicating this whole chapter to her. Because I miss her – and everything will never be the same without her. Whenever I come home, she's not around the door to greet me, whenever I'm at home rotting, I turn around and she's not there, lying on the floor, and then looking up at me. And what some of you said –thank you- it was really encouraging, even though I didn't look at those reviews till like a few days later.

It really is nice to know you'll (well, most of you) will wait for my updates, which I know always comes late, so thank you. I really _really_ appreciate it.

Ja!  
IC-chan


	4. Chapter 4

_**Be My Escape**_

_He's broken. He yearns for her. He's afraid of getting broken once again. –SasuSaku-_

_**Disclaimer**_

_Uhm… so far I haven't received a letter informing me that I own Naruto… so I guess not._

_-_

_Chapter Four_

_

* * *

_

(Ino's POV)

I often wondered why I clung so desperately onto the memories she left me. Because when everything's gone, the only thing left are the memories, the regrets and the _what if_'s.

_Sakura was the little girl I wished to protect. She was of sea foam eyes and periwinkle pink hair, she had this magic only she could use; she brought happiness to everyone. She never wished to harm others – so why did others want to harm her? I always thought her forehead was cute._

The teenager before me, with limp pink hair and jaded green eyes thick with emotion was Sakura. The Sakura I protected, the Sakura I cried over, the Sakura I missed, the Sakura who was my best friend - my confidante.

Sakura was special, she held a place in my heart no one else could fill. She was back.

(_and she didn't remember me._)

_I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces_

and for once, I didn't know what quite to do.

* * *

Youi'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely.  
Girl, don't you know you can't escape me?  
Ooh darlin cause you'll always be my baby,  
and we'll linger on,  
time can't erase a feeling this strong.

* * *

_(Sasuke's POV)_

"…_what do you like to eat?"_

"_I like tomatoes."_

It was the first present she gave me.

-

Hearing about Sakura's incident from an elated Naruto, my feet subconsciously brought me outside the Nurses' office. Before I knew it, my hand lingered over the door knob and as I realized what I was about to do - I took a step back.

'_I'm not letting her go.'_

With that thought in mind, I strengthened my resolve and entered the room. The moment I did, everyone turned to look at me – Kakashi seemed pretty amused when he saw me, but all I did was take in the glittery jade eyes and soft pink locks.

"…Sakura."

* * *

(_Sakura's_ POV)

They told me many things.

"_I'm glad you're back."_

"_I missed you, Sakura-chan!"_

"…_So, you're Sakura."_

They told me about the past.

"_Remember the times when we…"_

_(folded paper hearts and shared secrets within them)_

_(promised a forever-and-ever)_

_(stole sasuke's tomatoes)_

_(scribbled 'friends forever' in our notebooks)_

-

And then there was him.

"…Sakura."

_A burst of white light  
_Pain_pain_pain.  
_Static_staticstatic  
Light's _fading_.  
**Pain**_**pain**_pain  
_Light's_ flashing  
Staticstatic_static_

_And suddenly it all rushes back to me, _and I'm feeling calm, and I know.

"…Sasuke-kun."

(a boy who made me complete.)

* * *

**A/N.**

GUH This is killing me, really.

I had so much planned for BME, but I find that I really can't continue this because there are so many things that made me realize what I wrote was really horrible.

I have a better explanation for this in my LJ, but I just hope you all can just forgive me for wasting your time on this. It took a couple of years but some of you kept up with me, for that, I'm really grateful.


End file.
